


This Is War

by AlexandraElla



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraElla/pseuds/AlexandraElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai is the trainee who encounters the cold blooded murderer Jared in the dark forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is War

"Helmets on!" the sergeant yelled.  
The spit flew like cascades out of his mouth and small white drops got stuck in his bushy moustache. His small pig-like eyes darted over the sea of jittery young adults who were all dressed in bulletproof vests and camouflage pants. The sergeant pursed his lips and cursed loudly inside his head. He doubted that the youngsters had the experience and skills to battle anything at all. Hell, he had seen that morning at breakfast how three people were helping each other to open a jar of jam. They failed.  
The sergeant knew that the shape of the trainees was bad. He actually didn't want to send them all out into the dark forest where the murderer had its home. The sergeant shivered as he thought about the cold blooded murderer.

The sergeant had been the only one to see the murderer at work and lived through it. He remembered the murderer's icy blue eyes. So calm and collected even when he dug a knife into a living human being. The murderer was named Jared Leto and had killed hundreds of people. No one had had the chance to kill or arrest him as he was quick, heavily armed and smart.  
The sergeant's troupe of newly trained recruits probably wouldn't stand a chance to the vicious killing machine named Jared. He knew that it would take a miracle for the fifty recruits to end the murderer's life.  
The sergeant eyes roamed the room full of people and stopped as he saw Mai. She tucked her long black hair back and put her helmet on slowly. It looked like she was closing her eyes.  
She was the only female trainee in the room and the most skilled fighter in there as well. She never got recognized as the shining star she was though as the boys liked to make fun of her for being a girl. The sergeant wished that she would stay in the background and try to not get killed. He had grew fund of her courage and determination.

The sergeant switched a button on and a picture of Jared was shown on a big screen. The picture of the murderer was staring at the recruits with a blank stare.  
"Your mission today is to find this man and kill him. We have tracked him to this forest." the sergeant started and looked at the sweating mass of people. "You will work in groups of three. You'll get a walkie-talkie and a flashlight in each group. You all have a gun and do not hesitate to use it. Because he won't if he sees you."

Mai looked sternly at the sergeant and felt a bit excited. This was it. All of her training would be tested.  
She glanced over the murderer's face and felt disgust. How can you be so cold that you murder innocent people like they were insects? She stroked her gun and felt the chilly steel underneath her fingertips. With that gun she was a killer machine.  
Mai got paired up with John and Bob, the two most arrogant pricks in the whole building. They grunted as they realized that they were forced to work with a girl.

"I'll take the flashlight and Bob will take the walkie-talkie." John said and started to walk out of the building with Bob following him. Mai rushed after the two men. "What about me? Don't I get something?" she asked. The boys laughed out loud.  
"Stay out of our way little girlie. We don't want you to break a nail or something." Bob said and received even more laughter from his friend John.

It was pitch black as they entered the forest. John immediately turned the flashlight on and let the light fall over the ground. Bob held the walkie-talkie tightly in his hand like a sword. The three walked for hours without seeing anything unusual at all.  
Mai felt how the ground started to get unstable. Suddenly, the ground cracked and she fell down into a hole.  
Mai screeched in surprise and her gun landed out of her reach. John jumped and turned the flashlight towards Mai. He then started laughing again.  
"Got stuck little girl?" he said mockingly and elbowed Bob's side. Bob joined the laugh and shook his head. Mai was stuck with her lower body in the hole but her upper body was above the ground.

She tried to get up but felt that it would be nearly impossible to do it by herself. "Give me a hand please?" she begged the boys and reached her hands up towards them. John whispered something in Bob's ear and they nodded in unison.  
They then started walking deeper into the forest with the flashlight and the walkie-talkie. Mai screamed after them.  
"What are you doing? You can't leave me here! Come back!" she yelled until the small dot of light from the flashlight disappeared and John and Bob were gone. The air then escaped her lungs and she felt nothing but panic that crept through her veins.  
She was left alone in a forest with a lethal murderer who could be anywhere.  
"Sick motherfuckers..." Mai whispered and pushed back her tears. She dug her hands into the soil and clawed the ground as an effort to get loose. Nothing happened and she felt utterly helpless.

A bush rustled and she saw a shape who stepped out of it. A tall figure. Her first instinct was that it was either Bob or John who had came back to get her. She smiled and let out a relieved laugh.  
"Thanks. I knew that you'd come back." she said thankfully and exhaled loudly. The shape stepped closer but she couldn't see who it was because of the darkness.  
"Really?" a voice said that didn't belong to either Bob or John. Mai's blood froze to ice within a split second. She didn't even dare to breathe.  
The shape got so close to her so that she could see his rough boots. And his dark jeans. And his leather jacket. And his many guns and knives. And his icy blue eyes.

He crouched down and touched Mai's chin and softly tilted her head up. She closed her eyes and kept them shut as she didn't want to see more of those cold blue eyes. He removed her helmet and threw it into the bushes which he came from.  
"Bad luck, huh?" he asked quietly. His voice was like a caressing whisper. Mai nodded and gulped. Her life flashed before her closed eyes. She wished that she would have spent more time with her family.  
"Do you know who I am?" he then asked. She just nodded again. Jared pulled a knife out and let the blade rest against her hot cheek. She started breathing really fast and tears broke out from her eyes.  
"Are you afraid?" Jared asked and put some pressure to the knife. Just enough to cause a small cut. Her skin parted and red fluids came running from the wound. She gasped.  
"Yes." she choked. Jared found the young girl quite amusing. He had indeed been lucky to find her practically served to him on a silver plate.

"Why?" he asked and put the knife away for a while.  
"You are going to kill me." she breathed and her salty tears stung as they hit the cut. Jared smiled softly and used his thumb to wipe away blood from her face. He had already got rid of several of her friends that night.  
The trainees had been almost too easy for him to kill as they were insecure and couldn't handle their tools.  
"Look at me." he ordered the young girl and she reluctantly fluttered her eyes open. She saw how the murderer was smiling towards her and had to stop herself from spitting at him. Jared grabbed her arms and easily helped her out of the hole. He placed her next to the hole in a sitting position.

"What are you willing to do to survive?" Jared asked. Mai grimaced and saw her gun just a few feet away. She would get it if she jumped after it. It was too risky though as she had a feeling that Jared wouldn't just kill her right away.  
"What do you mean?" she asked him. He sat down on the ground right next to her and laughed. The moon was placed in the sky over them and gave them some cool blue light.  
"Are you willing to do anything to survive?" Jared repeated and grinned. Mai asked herself that exact question a thousand times in her head before she answered.  
"Yes." she said. Jared watched the girl with long black hair and thick eyelashes which were framing in a pair of shining green eyes. He had the intention of getting what he wanted and then killing her anyways.

"I want to have sex." the murderer said and grinned. Mai jumped and got stiff. Having sex with a monster didn't seem like an appealing thought. Then she got an idea.  
"Okay. I'll do it." she answered and felt dirty. Jared enjoyed what she was saying.  
"Good. You can't refuse to do anything or scream. Well, not unless you scream of joy." he stated and smiled widely. Mai nodded and laid down with her back on the moist soil. Jared climbed on top of her and started working her bulletproof vest. He had soon undressed her completely and started to do the same thing to himself. Mai felt the cool ground that touched her naked backside.  
Jared threw their clothes away and looked down upon the beautiful young girl. Her breats were the perfect size, not too big and not too small. The coldness made her nipples hard and stiff. He thought that he might spare her life a bit longer to have her as a slave.  
She watched how the murderer put his aching member next to her opening. Jared gave Mai a sloppy kiss to be polite before he pushed into her with a grunt.

Her eyes widened and she hated everything he did. Jared started sweating as he pushed in and out of her.  
Mai pretended that she was climaxing and stretched her arms over her head and searched the ground for her gun as she whimpered. Jared gave her a pleased grunt back and kept pumping. He hadn't noticed anything.  
Mai felt the cold steel against her fingertips and grabbed the weapon.

Boom.

Jared's body stiffened and fell over Mai in a cold and lifeless heap of hot meat. She pushed him off of her and saw where the bullet had hit him.  
Between his cold and icy blue eyes.  
She laughed for the first time that evening and curled her naked body up in a ball.


End file.
